Radar Love
by fanficfemme
Summary: S.M.U.T.- purely. A one shot.  No plot, just the raw stuff. This is MA, so underaged-please play elsewhere. Also, no beta on this and definitely needs a little revision and tweaking.


_When she gets lonely and the longing gets too much_

_She sends a cable coming in from above_

_We don't need no phone at all_

_We've got a thing that's called radar love_

_We've got a wave in the air…_

…_..radar love_

-Golden Earring , 1973

-White Lion, 1989 cover

* * *

><p>Nyota did not understand the change that had overtaken her body. In the last two days, she had thought of nothing but her husband and the countless ways in which he could and had satisfied her in the bedroom. Her co-workers at the Academy had even mentioned her obvious restless state when she dined with them in the afternoons after her morning classes were concluded.<p>

She was so busy these days, having thrown herself into work yet again while Spock was in the temporary employ of the Council on New Vulcan. She knew that she would not be seeing her Vulcan for another twelve days, and the time would be best spent on her professorial duties in the meantime. Usually she did not mind it so much when he was away. Their bond was a solid link that kept them united despite physical distances apart. Although he did not make a habit of it, he was apart from her no less than a week's time. She kept herself busy in the same fashion then- volunteering for some Academy project or extending her office hours for students who needed extra tutoring. She did this only to pass the time and it had always worked in her favor.

But this time was….different. She awoke in the morning from unproductive sleep. With her skin slightly moist from sweat, she threw back the blankets and peeled the silk nightgown from her body. She attempted to recall the dream that may have rendered her in such a state, but was unable to fully do so. She knew only that she dreamt of Spock. She sat at the edge of her bed and turned toward her husband's place behind her. Feeling a deep pang of longing in her chest and rising desire between her thighs, she slid her body to his spot and buried her face in his pillow. She noticed that her sense of smell was finely sharpened, although she did not know why. She inhaled his scent and moaned softly as her mind conjured his image. _Come home, _she thought and tore herself away from his linens to get dressed for work.

Professor Uhura closed the door to her office and sat down with a heavy thud into the large cushioned chair behind her desk. She was desperate for the classes this morning to end and was grateful that none of her cadets waited for her with additional inquiries afterward. She needed to take this brief reprieve from…what was it exactly? Earlier, she had been self conscious as she stood before her students in lecture. She was feeling slippery between her legs and the subtle movement of her swinging arms caused her nipples to bristle under the strain of her brassiere. She tried to conceal the hardened buds in the best way she could, but the hypnotized stares of her male students proved her unsuccessful.

What was happening to her? Perhaps she was entering the sexual peak that she had read about. She was only thirty years old and believed this to occur five to seven years later in a human woman's life. However, there was no mistaking her spike in libido. As of late, she found herself constantly wanting and always ready for intercourse. Like a pubescent male, she thought of nothing but sex and all of the things about it that aroused her so.

Embarrassed with her newly formed condition, she endeavored to ease the sweet pains of desire by tending to herself in the shower this morning before leaving for school. Although nothing like the real thing with Spock, she had at least hoped that her self gratification would satisfy her enough to prevent her from stumbling over words in her lecture or forgetting things she had spoken to her students only moments before—all of which she had done more than once today. Deciding that she could no longer concentrate on the upcoming task of teaching her afternoon classes, she pulled out her PADD and sent a single message to all of her students cancelling them.

When she returned home, she wasted no time in opening a transmission to Spock on New Vulcan. She knew that it would not reach him for another three hours, but she needed to let him know about her recent metamorphosis. Even as she spoke, she could not keep the mounting desire from her voice. She ended her communication with a desperate plea for his quick return to their bed.

…

On the way to New Vulcan, Spock was unsettled by an unfamiliar tingling that tugged from deep within. Everything in his being signaled for him to turn back and stay with his mate, although it was illogical to do so at this point in his travel. Ignoring the momentary pull of his thoughts away from duty, he reached into his duffel and pulled out the PADD that outlined his agenda for the next fourteen days. He had reached New Vulcan within two hours, thirteen minutes, and twenty seconds just as he anticipated. Upon his arrival, he sent a communication to Nyota, who would be fast asleep by the time it reached her on Earth.

As he stepped out of the shuttle craft that had docked at the main space port on New Vulcan, Spock noticed the moisture that had formed on the palms of his hands. Dismissing it as a possible reaction to the drastic change in temperature and atmosphere, he moved swiftly amongst the many travelers debarking from the station.

He joined with the small security detail made up of Vulcans from the Council that his father had sent to collect him. Upon seeing him and offering the traditional greeting, the three Vulcan males cast their eyes away so as not to offend the newcomer, although Spock did not know immediately why this was so. Perhaps they had been told to do this out of respect for his father who held such a high seat in the delegate. Somewhat displeased at the overt show of subservience, Spock did not speak to them for the remainder of their trip.

The following days into his assignment were proving difficult for Spock. The burning sensation within him was steadily growing by the day and he was helpless to prevent it. By now, he had experienced the significant increase in his perspiration and the strange scent that accompanied it. He had taken to spending his days in his father's home working from enclosed quarters and leaving it only to take his meals. Most disconcerting to him, was the increasing difficulty in maintaining focus on any particular subject or thought as his mind wandered every time to his mate. Later on that evening, he received her transmission and without word or warning to anyone, immediately boarded the first shuttle that was leaving for Earth.

…..

Nyota managed to calm herself down enough to realize that her condition would not allow sleep to come quickly. Reaching for the sleeping aid that she had been given by a friend, she swallowed the tiny pills without bothering to get out of bed for water. She was restless and she doubted that the medication would help to ease her. After a few minutes, however, she was fast asleep- her nude body resting atop the sheets of her cool, empty bed.

Well into the early morning before sunrise, Nyota awoke to the sound of movement outside of her house. It was faint at first, but the footsteps that settled on her front porch quickly turned into heavy thudding that strode throughout the foyer. She heard the tossing aside of items both large and small as the footsteps neared her stairs before sailing up them two risers at a time. She felt no fear, however, as she knew with absolute certainty the owner of that stride.

Activating the small lamp from her nightstand, Nyota's thighs quivered at the sight of her mate standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He had shed his clothing on the way into the house and was fast approaching her, his naked form becoming a blur. Instinctively, she pulled her legs apart in invitation to her lover and without hesitation Spock slinked between them, his open mouth descending upon her already moistened sex.

The contact of his mouth on her was electrifying. Her whole body jolted from the sensation of wet, warm flesh against wet, warm flesh and her lids lazily closed as her eyes shifted luxuriously up and into their orbits. Hungrily, he pumped her forcing the hardened head of her clitoris from its hooded shelter. With increasing speed and pressure, he trapped the tiny pebble of nerves between the inside of his lips rapidly sweeping the tip of his tongue back and forth across it.

Returning to the constant suckling that he knew she liked best, he stilled his head, slipping the hardened nodule of her vulva and its surrounding inner folds effortlessly into his mouth as he siphoned her into wild orgasm.

Nyota bucked uncontrollably against Spock's mouth. She had released the first of her orgasms, and was unable to handle the overwhelming sensations resulting from his continued sucking. She moaned as she twisted her fingers into his hair, pulling at him in the attempt to break the seal of his mouth on her sensitive flesh.

Finally, Spock released her with one long pull of her lips from her body. Nyota winced briefly and opened her eyes fully to look down at him. He rose up onto his knees and allowed himself a moment to admire the woman splayed before him. She was more than ready to receive him- the evidence of her desire smeared on his chin, lips, and cheeks.

In one quick fluid motion, she rolled over onto her stomach and drew her knees as close to her chest as she could, her backside tilted up high. She spread herself wide open for him once again and laid her cheek against the mattress.

Spock _loved_ it when she presented herself to him in this fashion. He owned her body and she was explicitly offering him the choice to enter her anywhere he wished. He ran his thumb gently against her anal opening and it puckered slightly in response. He would _not_ be entering there.

This treacherous fever was pon farr, and its sole purpose was to make him inject as much of his eager semen into her fertile womb as he possibly could in the shortest amount of time. This is what he endeavored to do and he wasted no more time in his pursuit of it.

Without warning, Spock slid himself into her. Not his usual tender introduction, he pushed into her until he felt the firm cushion of her buttocks against his pelvis. Even then, he hooked his hand around each side of her tiny waist and pressed deeper still. She let out a long, helpless groan as she felt the girth of his member stretch her opening wide and its head punching into her pulsing cervix.

She clenched him automatically, her body's reaction to the large intrusion into her body. He stopped his movement, and squeezed his eyes shut willing his body against a premature release of control. After a short moment, Spock returned his attention to his woman. He slid almost all the way out before thrusting his full weight into her once again. When he felt more certain of the dominance over his body, he moved in and out of her with increased speed. With every slam into her weeping sex, Nyota screamed her pleasure into the mattress. To anyone else, she may have appeared to be in tremendous pain, but Spock knew better. He drove into her faster, quickly approaching his climax.

Kneading his long fingers into the pliable skin of her hips, Spock slowed his rhythm to deliver long, deep strokes into her. He wanted to satisfy her completely before obtaining his own gratification and knew that he must pace himself in order to achieve this goal. Nyota's muscles clenched around him in protest as he slid himself partially out of her and she yelped in blissful pleasure when he dove hard back into her again.

His pace slowed and rhythm set, Spock admired the lovely set of Nyota's shoulders and the sexy taper of her back. He caressed the generous heart-shaped buttocks that slapped against him with every stroke. He was fascinated by everything about her and found himself in a momentary trance away from his current activities.

The very audible exhalation of unmistakable pleasure mixed with mounting desire that escaped from Nyota sent him reeling back to her and he continued his rhythmic pounding, now with renewed urgency.

Nyota attempted to move in time with Spock, but found his thrusts to be too powerful. He moved as if he were driven by something he could not control. He had never come after her with such zeal and fervor, although he had often displayed enthusiastic diligence when he wanted her in the past. She had felt that this time was different. He had come to her immediately at her behest. She had purposely worded her transmission to him carefully in the attempt to mask her desperation. Her mate had obviously seen through it.

Beginning to feel the strain of her posture in her lower back, Nyota arched her body to signal her desire to change her position. Spock did not delay in pulling out of her and turning her onto her back. In his dark eyes, she saw the raw intensity of his desire and felt the need within him to be in her again. He was breathing deeply, heavily from his mouth as he stared at her. Through a transference that she could not explain, she found herself experiencing the beginning of another orgasmic convulsion. Without touch or word, he had moved her toward climax and he seized her with both hands as he opened her thighs wide, sinking effortlessly into her. As her body undulated at the height of her climax, Spock was helpless to resist the demands of his own body for release. Her sex squeezed and pulsed uncontrollably about him and he felt his feeble control final shatter as he lunged forward until his body came to rest heavily atop hers. He grunted something in Vulcan and Nyota reached her hand up to cup the back of his head as she waited for her own body to settle.

When he felt the easing of her heartbeat, Spock shifted slightly as if to move away from her. He was surprised when he felt the familiar awakening of desire take hold of him once more. The scent of his fluids mixed with hers and her perspiration had filled his nostrils and he stiffened once more as she held him inside of her.

….

Nyota sat in the chair behind her desk staring at the information on her PADD. The pon farr episode that had taken place two months ago had certainly served its purpose. She thought about that night and how they had done nothing else but make love. She raised an eyebrow at her mental phrasing. Surely, she wouldn't call what they had done the rest of that night and the entirety of the next morning, making love. Yes, there was deep romantic love behind their coupling, but there had also been that shared primal lust that neither one of them could control.

She looked at her PADD again and chuckled softly to herself. She felt exhaustion overcome her immediately and was reminded once more of their pon farr. They had fallen into deep, unshakeable slumber almost simultaneously as the afternoon sun peeked through the clouds in the sky. Spock had slept nearly as long as they had had intercourse – an unheard of period of rest for a Vulcan. Nyota, on the other hand, slept twice as long and was astonished to find that it was evening once again when she awakened. She had moved toward the edge of the bed to rise for a shower when she felt suddenly tired again and decided against it. In the morning, her body was raw and the friction from their previous constant intercourse had left her delicate tissues sensitive to the touch. As Spock left the house to purchase a dermal repair kit for her, he felt no guilt for her current state. Instead, he felt satisfaction and moreover, a deep sense of hope.

….

When Nyota returned to their home, she challenged herself to remain calm. She slowly took off her shoes and uniform and ran a bath. Afterward, she sat before her computer console in her nightclothes and robe and worded her message very carefully. She was a Vulcan's wife now and she often sought practice in the control over her emotions. She was neither specific nor direct, but simply asked if he would be concluding his business soon. When her transmission was sent, she tried to imagine what her husband would say to her exciting news. She just couldn't wait to see him returned from his current diplomatic conference.

The wait would not be long this time. Nyota opened her eyes in the middle of the night to find her mate seated at her bedside. For the rest of her life, she would never forget the rare beauty of this particular expression on his face. In that instant, she knew that he knew. His wide, brilliant smile had said it all.


End file.
